


12:14 am

by luhenyangkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Secret Relationship, based on that instagram live a few weeks ago where mark played the guitar and haechan sung, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhenyangkun/pseuds/luhenyangkun
Summary: It's somewhere around midnight when Mark and Donghyuck finish recording their video. Mark with a guitar in hand, Donghyuck's angelic voice– some things never change.





	12:14 am

As Haechan and Mark finish off their song while sat in the shared area of the 127 dorms, with the members dispersed around in various places, Mark gives Hyuck his signature smile - one only for the two of them, filled with love and adoration. As the recording has ended, Hyuck leans over and gives Mark a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Mark’s ears to flush bright red, Hyuck hopes that Mark will never get used to his affection, purely so he can see the way his ears flush red every time or the way his cheeks get a little rosy whenever he kisses his cheek. “Thank you for playing, I’m going to head to bed,” in a hushed voice meant only for Mark, he adds, along with a quick wink, “I’ll see you in a little bit for cuddles as usual.” Mark watches as Hyuck retreats to his room, desperately trying to repress the squeal he wants to let out over his ‘boyfriend’, but with that information still unknown to the others he instead he settles for curling up with a blanket - trying to hide the fact he’s still bright red. The two liked it being just them, feeling as though they had their own little bubble while they snuck around, they were best friends so to some of the members the late nights and early mornings in one another’s rooms had gone completely unnoticed, not being given a second thought. Jaehyung and Doyoung both too busy attempting to keep their hands off each other, still in the honeymoon phase even though it's been years - Mark used to think it was gross and would make fake gagging noises, now though, now he hopes him and his Haechannie can stay like that forever too, never getting sick of one another even though they're together day in and day out.

“I’m telling you Taeyong, they’re dating. Even if they don’t know it, they look like a couple. Look at Mark, he didn’t shove Hyuck away when he kissed him, Markie used to not even let Hyuck cuddle with him, and he looks like some love-sick teen who’s just had his first kiss! All Hyuck did was kiss his cheek.” Johnny whisper-yells at Taeyong as he tries simultaneously to not squeal over the two youngest and let Mark hear them while he's gesturing from the kitchen. He'd had his suspicions about the two for a while now. He was the first to catch on to Jaehyun and Doyoung and he was hopeful he was the first to catch on to the subtle change from best friends to lovers with Mark and Haechan - it was a long time coming after all. 

“He’s right Taeyong, they’ve spent every minute together the moment Haechan got back, if you didn’t know otherwise, they look like they’re together; they’re at least madly in love with each other they just may have not told one another yet. I can't believe you hadn't noticed; they're always cuddling in Mark's bed whenever they get a chance now - whenever we walk in they jump apart like they were about to get caught, it's cute.” Doyoung shrugs nonchalantly, Taeyong looking at him with utter disbelief - how had he not noticed the pure heart eyes the two had been giving each other all these years? Jaehyun, arms gradually becoming unwrapped from their usual spot on Doyoung's waist, nuzzled his head into the crook of Doyoung's neck, "You know, it kind of makes me nostalgic of when we were like this a few years ago and Johnny walked in one day on us making out and said 'fucking finally' and just left. Anyway, Mark may be a bit dense but he's going to notice us all grouped here staring at him."

Jaehyun whispers into Taeyong’s ear, “Markhyuck will sail!” on his way out of the kitchen, before dashing back into the living area, a quick ruffle to Mark’s hair - with a protest from Mark that sounded like "Hyunggggg!" in his usual whiny tone whenever anyone other than Haechan touched him these days, then settling himself on the floor with multiple blankets, craving the warmth.

Taeyong just stares in utter disbelief as the others gradually leave him standing, mouth agape, in the kitchen. Had he really not noticed the heart eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from a time stamp I wrote over on tumblr @dontknowwhattodowithoutyou  
> I tried, I'm sorry. I know it's super short, it was supposed to be - I didn't want to go into a full storyline, maybe I'll make it a full sort of one shot one day but not today! It's my first time writing on ao3 so lets see how this goes :)  
> 


End file.
